gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Mitsubishi 3000GT VR-4 Turbo (J) '93
Gran Turismo 2 |manufacturer = Mitsubishi |drivetrain = |engine = 6G72 24v |aspiration = Turbo |displacement = 2972 cc |torque = 307.3 lb-ft / 2500 rpm |power = 293 BHP |length = 4565 mm |width = 1840 mm |height = 1285 mm |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Mitsubishi 3000GT VR-4 Turbo (J) '93 (Mitsubishi GTO Twin Turbo '92 in GT1 and also in the NTSC-J version of GT2) is a Road car produced by Mitsubishi. It so far appeared only in the first two games of the Gran Turismo series. Colors There are six colors available for this vehicle: * Galaxy White Pearl * Grace Silver Metallic * Toscana Black Pearl * Passion Red * Kutani Red Pearl * Fiji Blue Metallic In-game description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: Known as the GTO in Japan and the 3000GT in the UK, this car came out in 1990 with almost Ferrari-style supercar looks and lots of typically ingenious Japanese know-how. Let's start with twin turbos marshalling the three-litre DOHC V6 to produce 280 BHP at 6,000 rpm and 314 lb/ft of torque at 3,000 rpm. That muscle is pushed through a permanent four-wheel-drive system that employs a central viscous limited-slip differential to distribute torque. And that's not the only technology, the 3000GT also has four-wheel-steer and an electrically adjustable rear wing, to tailor the amount of downforce it generates. As it is, the car can fly from 0-60 mph in 5.7 seconds and hit a top speed of 150 mph. Thanks to those toys, it remains sure-footed at high speed, while the suspension can go from "Sport" to "Tour" mode at the flick of a switch, though in reality, the "Tour" setting is still pretty hard. It originally had cool-but-dated flip-up headlights, but these were replaced by projector models in '93, which was also when the GTO got a slick Getrag six-speed gearbox. Inside the cabin, although there's a glut of black plastic, there are plenty of buttons to play with and dials to look at. At night, it's lit up by a multitude of LEDs. You'll be sitting on electrically adjustable seats, too. Grip is supplied by 225/50 tyres on 17-inch alloy wheels, while ventilated disc brakes bring the 3000GT to a full stop from 70 mph in an impressive 158 ft. Some people will say that the chassis is not that communicative, but then again, neither is it twitchy. It's just the thing to fly off down to the South of France in. It'll eat up the motorways, then be a hoot on the mountain passes. Acquisition GT1 The player can purchase this car at the Mitsubishi Used Cars dealership for around 15,000-22,000 Credits. GT2 The player can purchase this car at the Mitsubishi Used Cars dealership for around 12,000-16,000 Credits. Pictures -R-Mitsubishi_3000GT_VR-4_Turbo_'93_(GT1).jpg|A Mitsubishi 3000GT VR-4 Turbo '93 with racing modifications applied in the original Gran Turismo. It is available in two color schemes: Blue (pictured here) and Red. -R-Mitsubishi_3000GT_VR-4_Turbo_'93_(GT2).jpg|A Mitsubishi 3000GT VR-4 Turbo '93 with racing modifications applied in Gran Turismo 2. It now appears to be based on the Puma-sponsored Mitsubishi GTO that competed in the Super Taikyu. It is available in two color schemes: White (pictured here) and Green. Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:Mitsubishi Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Turbocharged Cars